


Completely Fearless and So Fucking Fine

by paracosmoi



Series: Completely [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Hongjoong and Seonghwa think they need to be parents, Jongho yells a lot, M/M, Sexual Content, excuse my metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paracosmoi/pseuds/paracosmoi
Summary: A fact: Yunho and Mingi did not have the skills to communicate about their new whatever-it-was relationship. Mingi seemed to forget every single word there existed to describe any kind of a feeling when he was around Yunho, and Yunho did not know what he felt.What a combination.





	Completely Fearless and So Fucking Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, the third part of casually stupid Yunho and Mingi and their equally dumb bandmates on the side. 
> 
> Please enjoy, comment and/or leave kudos? I'll love you to pieces!

* * *

A fact: Yunho and Mingi did not have the skills to communicate about their new whatever-it-was relationship. Mingi seemed to forget every single word there existed to describe any kind of a feeling when he was around Yunho, and Yunho did not know what he felt.  
What a combination.  
It didn’t help when ATEEZ got extremely busy with the comeback schedule, all the rehearsals and lives and recordings and interviews and then one even had to sleep and eat somewhere in-between.

In spite of all, Yunho still had the time to lay in his bed eyes wide open in the middle of the night, when San was peacefully wheezing and babbling in his sleep, and think about the humiliation that had been the lecture about intimate contacts, idol duties and keeping a band together by Hongjoong and Seonghwa. Somewhere around the condom talk and the you-can’t-just-jump-out-of-a-closet talk Yunho had wanted to say he and Mingi were not idiots – but then he had looked at Mingi, who had been staring at their group’s oldest mouth forgotten open, and decided he couldn’t say it because Mingi kind of was one.  
Therefore, Yunho had ended up speechless and nodding like a mindless robot all through the educational speech about sex and safety. He had got a glimpse of their other four members peeking behind the doorway of their living room. Apparently seeing Hongjoong and Seonghwa all parental and Yunho and Mingi all red and ashamed had been highly entertaining for them.

Yunho wished he knew why he ended up lusting after his best friend. Well, he had justified it in his head before, tried to make it simple, but the more he thought about it, the less it made sense. He did not have a logical reason.  
At first, he had been sure it would be temporary. Then they had the thing in the hotel room and then in Yunho’s own bed and still his feelings had not calmed down nor disappeared – if anything, it had become even more distracting. He yearned to experience more, explore more, touch and learn more. He was thinking about Mingi’s hands and voice and lips in his room, in the company’s building, at breakfast, in the evening, in the shower…  
Very much in the shower.  
It did not feel like a crush that Yunho had had before. Was it a crush at all? Or was it different because they had been friends first? Why had he not developed the weird feels earlier? They had known each other for five years for fuck’s sake. Was it the fault of the bizarre combination of idol life, too little social contacts outside their group, sexual frustrations and Mingi’s successful puberty?

Was it as hard for Mingi, or was it just like a walk in the park? Yunho was envious of Mingi’s laid-back attitude, it seemed as if the other didn’t feel the pressure to define their business in any way like it would be possible to simply do what happened to feel good at the moment and not think about anything beyond that.  
Yunho wanted to be like that too.  
He wanted to pull the younger one into a stuffy closet to make out when he was feeling that life was becoming too much, he wanted to kiss Mingi over their meeting room table when he felt like it – oh how much he wanted to be reckless.  
But there were their bandmates, all kinds of expectations, other people’s preconceptions, their reputation as idols, the rules of their management (which, by chance, said nothing about an affair inside the group, Yunho had checked), and so on, and so on. Seonghwa and Hongjoong had made it excessively clear: they were rookies, they could not afford any scandals.  
Like Yunho and Mingi would have said that they would like to stick their tongues down each other’s throats in the middle of the comeback stage while wrapped in a rainbow flag or something else as public and glaringly queer.

No, Yunho wished to keep things private. It was inevitable that their bandmates knew because they were living in the same damn apartment, but other people? No. It was not their business at all. It wasn’t even their manager’s business. The Bromance (as San liked to call it) was between Yunho and Mingi, so why on earth anyone else should have any right to butt in? The only butts there should be were theirs.

Mingi had not told Yunho whether he wanted to… engage in intimate gestures (like Seonghwa had put it to avoid saying stuff like fucking or sex – what was he, a sixty years old virgin kindergarten teacher?) again or if the fact that they had been caught and lectured had brutally killed all the wishes to touch Yunho in any other than a friendly way. And Yunho was too much of a chicken shit to straightforwardly ask about it.

Maybe Yunho was a tad too tired nowadays because he was becoming more and more unable to not stare at Mingi whenever they were in the same space, he alarmingly started to lack the resources needed not to show his thirst. Yeosang had quite bluntly stepped on his foot one day when he had ogled at Mingi’s side profile too long while they were taking part in a recording of a music show’s ending part. Miraculously, Yunho had managed not to shriek out loud.

Yunho was pretty sure he had seen San, Wooyoung, and Yeosang rolling their eyes at him in tandem several times already when they had caught him looking at Mingi. Those three were the ones who had taken a habit to make fun of Yunho and Mingi constantly, especially in between the lines.  
And San had made himself very clear considering the room he shared with Yunho: “If I ever find jizz on my belongings or face any used _equipment_ in our room, I will pee on everything you love.”  
Jongho was that kind of an innocent (stupidly beefy) being that he wanted nothing to do with Yunho and Mingi’s “incomprehensible sexual escapades” and closed his eyes whenever he predicted there could be anything explicitly gay happening.  
Seonghwa and Hongjoong were still playing the part of strict dads and tried to prevent almost all the contact between Mingi and Yunho if there were outsiders around. As to their dorm, they were going to write a list of rules considering inappropriate behavior. Yunho was not looking forward to it even though he knew those two meant no real harm and had absolutely nothing against sexual minorities. They were just nervous and wished to avoid catastrophes. They were the ones who were seen as the responsible, almost grown-up members in ATEEZ although Yunho knew they were the same kind of morons as the rest of them. After all, he had witnessed Hongjoong painting dicks with wings, deformed animals and flowers on San’s face and neck with a small makeup brush and ketchup, and a drunk Seonghwa rubbing his face against his favorite feather duster and confessing he sometimes got horny from the smell of pine-scented cleaning products. (That had been a rather wild night.)

It took many days into their promoting before Yunho had any time to even properly consider forcing a conversation out of Mingi or at least ask what was going on in the other’s head. Yunho had tried his best to restrain his cravings since Mingi did not seem to be suffering from blue balls. Yunho didn’t want to jump on the other like a savage person.  
What if Mingi was having The Official Gay Panic, keeping the distance to not freak out more after realizing new aspects of his sexuality? Yunho himself had been okay with his own bisexuality for ages. Liking girls too was convenient, he didn’t have to pull that many lies out of his ass when interviewers were fishing for information about their preferences. He had realized he wasn’t sure what Mingi identified as, but was it relevant? Did he need to know?  
If he had a proper crush, then yes, but did he?  
Or what if they both were trying to be all pure and civilized while really yearning the other’s closeness? The thought made Yunho’s brain spin like an uncontrolled rodent in a hamster wheel.

Yunho was drowning in his thoughts and just about to step into the bigger bathroom in their dorm when someone pushed him inside with a force and grace of an elephant and almost made him faceplant on the tile floor.  
It was Mingi, of course.  
The younger one closed and locked the door behind them. Yunho was clutching his towel like a lifeline, trying to recover from a half heart attack.  
“Whhhhey? What? Are you doing?”  
Mingi seemed somehow lost, peeping at him beneath his bangs. (Thank god the hair wasn’t swept up anymore, that looked way too hot every single time and made Yunho shed a dramatic tear.)  
“I just… thought we should be alone? I mean, to talk, or something else. If you want, that is, I’m not forcing you to do anything, I was just casually picturing you without clothes, uh, naked in the shower and had this impulse to – fuck, I’m disgusting and filthy, I’ve been thinking so much, you can just fold me into the laundry basket and close the lid. I’m in need of a serious spin-dry.”  
Yunho blinked at Mingi’s verbal diarrhea. So much information at once.  
Well, it seemed like he wasn’t the only one with some bothering urges.  
Good to know.

Suddenly incapable to think or stop, Yunho hurled his towel to the side and lunged. Mingi sounded like a deflating air mattress when Yunho shoved him into the door, took a hold of his face and slammed their mouths together. Mingi’s knees buckled, but Yunho pressed harder against him to keep them both upright.

Yunho could have named about a thousand things he would like to do with Mingi, to Mingi, for Mingi.  
“Tell me what you’ve been thinking,” he mumbled against the other’s lips right before licking across them like testing the flavour of ice cream (Mingi tasted like a chocolate protein shake).  
“I- I can’t, I can’t say that out loud.”  
“Yes you can, it’s not embarrassing, not bad, it’s fucking hot and I want to hear it, please, tell me.”  
Yunho needed to know that he wasn’t the only one falling and sinking too deep into the hole of sexual fantasies.  
Mingi’s breathing wavered.  
“I… I tried to, no, I fi-fingered myself thinking of you, at first it was just so, _so_ weird and confusing but it got better, I thought about doing it to you too, and your mouth, your mouth everywhere, I want to lick you, I want to know how you look like when you jerk off, I want you to watch when I touch m-myself, I… Fuck, Yunho,” Mingi ended with a whine and closed his eyes, cheeks and ears blushing.  
Yunho groaned so loudly.  
“Yes, yes to everything, hell, I want it.”  
“But you’re not doing any of it _in our bathroom, get out of there right now_!”  
Who knew Seonghwa was capable of growling and yelling at the same time? What a vocally talented cockblock.

The last few brain cells Yunho had restraining the hunger towards his best friend took a vacation after Mingi had blurted out his desires in their bathroom. Yunho was aware of his own actions, but he couldn’t help it. The earlier glitches in their communication mattered no more. Seeing Mingi either get flustered or grin back at Yunho when he was flirting with the younger one made him beam with blissful satisfaction, the bottom of his belly sizzling and somersaulting like French fries in a pot of boiling oil.  
The complaints from the other ATEEZ members multiplied in return, but Yunho didn’t listen to them much if there weren’t any cameras around. It was the best kind of torture – knowing that Mingi wanted too, maybe as much as Yunho, but the opportunities to make wishes become a reality were not easy to find.  
They opted for teasing, small stolen moments, lips almost but not quite touching, breaths hitting patches of bare skin, fingers brushing thighs and backs and butts and necks.  
Jongho screaming in the background. Yeosang slapping them for being indecent. Hongjoong giving up and covering his eyes (but peeking through his fingers).

[10:28 pm] whatcha thinking

[10:29 pm] that im gonna die if someone wakes me up tomorrow before noon  
[10:29 pm] you?

[10:31 pm] you

[10:33 pm] ?  
[10:33 pm] me?

[10:34 pm] yeah

[10:34 pm] what about me  
[10:36 pm] dont you dare leave it like that  
[10:38 pm] finish what you started!  
[10:39 pm] Song Mingi I’M SIRIUS

[10:39 pm] your potter puns make me soft

[10:40 pm] …are you hard?

[10:40 pm] i was, sirius

[10:41 pm] if im just yunho will you tell me what you were thinking?

[10:42 pm] …  
[10:42 pm] im considering  
[10:44 pm] okay well  
[10:44 pm] your dick in my mouth  
[10:45 pm] come find me

Yunho was so tired he felt his eyes were drooping on the same level as his chin, but Mingi’s messages made him more alert than he’d ever been. He jumped off his bed with a newfound vigor and stumbled over San’s overflowing plushie collection before getting out of their room.  
Mingi wasn’t in the room he shared with Jongho. Yunho checked the kitchen, the living room and some of the bigger closets.  
For some unknown reason, he found Mingi lounging on Seonghwa’s bed. Yunho stopped dead on his tracks.  
This was a risky territory. Like if he needed to think of any risky places, this was by far the most riskiest. Deadly risky.  
Seonghwa’s bed was the holy ground of the dorm. The softest, the cleanest, the most expensive sheets.  
“What are you doing in Hwa’s sacred spot?”  
Mingi chuckled.  
“That sounds weirdly kinky.”  
“He might stab you ten times to give a blood sacrifice to cleaning gods if he sees you there and not feel any remorse, just wash his sheets thrice in ninety degrees with bleach to get the evidence off.”  
Despite Yunho’s reasonings Mingi just patted the space next to him.  
“Come here.”  
“Mingi–“  
Mingi patted the mattress harder. Yunho swallowed and took the required steps to reach the bed.  
“Where is Seonghwa?”  
“Cleaning the bathrooms with abrasive so strong his sinuses might shrink and fall off. You know, the usual weekly ritual.”  
Mingi seemed so relaxed, so bold, it was exciting to see. Yunho climbed over his fear of murderous bandmates and positioned himself on his right side next to Mingi, facing the other. Yunho’s stomach rumbled quietly, likely to warn him how much of a shitty idea it was to get close to Mingi on that specific bed.  
Mingi shifted so that he was directly facing Yunho. Their breaths mixed.

Yunho fell too effortlessly into the bubble away from the outside world, there was only the two of them. He forgot his exhaustion, his nerves slowly fading to the background, but he remembered very vividly what Mingi had told in the messages. (And in the bathroom. And in those smiles and glances they had shared.)  
“What are you thinking now?” he asked, or more like whispered, as if not to break the atmosphere. Mingi smiled.  
“You.”  
“What about me?”  
There was something mischievous in Mingi’s eyes.  
“I told you already.”  
Suddenly Yunho wanted to take his clothes off, all of them at the same time, just rip them and throw them away. Or jump out of them like some fucking kind of a striptease magician.  
“Fuck.”  
That was all he was able to say before kissing Mingi and pressing their bodies together. Mingi quacked. It was cute and did nothing to calm Yunho down.

After being forced to keep a significant distance between them for days the sudden amount of contact was driving Yunho crazy. His desires surged over him and he drowned willingly, tasting Mingi, touching Mingi, grinding slowly against Mingi. Yunho wanted to be on top of him, or under him, whatever, inside him, over him, somehow, something, anything, just more.  
Mingi’s hands slipped under Yunho’s shirt, short nails digging lightly into his skin, teeth gently tugging his lower lip before tongue came to soothe the bitten spot. Yunho was rapidly getting aroused, and he felt the same happening to Mingi.  
And they were on Seonghwa’s bed.  
Seonghwa’s voice was coming from the hallway, right outside the room.  
Yunho and Mingi leapt from the bed like it had morphed into a pool of lava.

When Seonghwa stepped into the room, he saw two of his bandmates kneeling next to his bunk, straightening his duvet meticulously.  
“What’s going on?”  
Seonghwa couldn’t see their faces, but he was sure he heard guilt in Yunho’s voice.  
“We just wanted to make sure your important bed is perfectly made to thank you for cleaning up so well! And now we are leaving, bye!”  
The pair rushed past him to exit the room. Seonghwa had a strong feeling that they had tried to distract him from noticing something.

“Jongho, you need to find someplace else to be for the next couple hours.”  
“…But this is my bed.”  
Jongho squinted at Yunho, who was holding Mingi’s wrist in a secure grip. They were both quite flushed, eyes dark and glossy, lips redder than usual…  
Oh.  
Oh hell no.  
“No way!”  
“Yes way, we need this room more than you!”  
“How’s that fair in any – Agh, fine!”  
Jongho threw his hands in the air and got up from his bed. He didn’t have the energy to argue with the two hornballs.  
“If you do something - _anything_ \- to my stuff, I’ll smash you both like… like watermelons!”  
“That sounds strangely erotic,” Yunho remarked, face blank.  
Jongho gargled in pure panic mode and galloped out of the room.

The click of the lock was the most satisfying sound Yunho had heard in a while. It resonated deep in his chest, bringing a sense of safety and freedom.  
Mingi collided into him like a true oaf.  
“Can we get naked, like, right now?”  
Yunho laughed out loud.  
“Of course my horse”, he answered because it made a nice rhyme.  
“So you want to ride me tonight?”  
Mingi’s eyebrows performed some unexplainable caterpillar choreographies. Yunho was distracted for a second.  
“Actually I was considering fucking you with my fingers since you mentioned it before.”  
Yunho nearly bit his tongue off after blurting out his words.  
Mingi’s face changed color a couple of times.  
“I– You– Okay.”  
“Okay?”  
Yunho was being pulled beside Mingi’s bed. The other took off his own shirt before doing the same to Yunho’s tee and then sat down on the bunk.  
Yunho was unsure where he should put himself, so luckily Mingi tugged him closer, between those gorgeous thighs, and started to open his jeans.  
Shit, damn, Mingi’s face was getting closer to his crotch. There had been a brief moment when Yunho’s fresh boner had already been wilting down since he didn’t have the hots towards Seonghwa or Jongho, but now it was coming back even stronger.  
“How are you so…”  
“So what?”  
“…Fearless?”  
Mingi stopped to look at him and think.  
“I guess I just… feel safe with you? Like I can test out stuff and it doesn’t matter if I fuck up or fail some? And I’ve… I’ve been thinking quite a lot. Okay, like all the time, so I’ve become used to the ideas.”  
Yunho smiled a little because Mingi’s words could’ve come out of his own mouth. It was reassuring to know how much their thoughts were alike.  
Mingi’s hands still surprised him with the steadiness they had while pulling his jeans down. Then the other’s breath hit his still-covered dick and made it twitch. Gosh. How sensitive a guy could be? Maybe one day all he'd need to see would be Mingi just casually standing in their kitchen, drinking juice straight from the bottle like a primal person, or munching away curry-flavored nachos so that half of his face would be covered in crumbs and curry powder, and Yunho would still pop a boner.  
Yunho tried not to be embarrassed. There was nothing Mingi hadn’t seen before. Surely the distance was different, but Yunho hoped Mingi wouldn’t stare at his cock too carefully.

“Wait, we have to change positions.”

Yunho didn’t have time to react, Mingi just got up and whirled him onto the bed instead, kneeled between his legs. Yunho decided he liked the new perspective.  
“I don’t know what I’m doing, really.”  
Mingi laughed as he dragged Yunho’s underwear down and off.  
“Just don’t bite it, not my thing,” Yunho managed to say.  
“What are your things, then?”  
Mingi made the air hit Yunho’s bare erection as he spoke and, yep, stared at the mentioned body part. Like he was asking the question from it.  
“Not you staring at my boner, and it cannot answer you either.”  
“But I think it looks nice? Hello, Mr. Dick.”  
Yunho was about to punch Mingi in the face with his knee, but then the other was shaking hands with his cock. Well, Yunho’s cock did not have hands, but he was certain Mingi was greeting it in a similar way. Yunho was simultaneously so done, so mortified and so aroused.  
“Mingi, I swear, if you chat with it ever again, you’re never going to see it again.”  
That seemed to have the desired effect, or at least Mingi stopped talking and started doing.

Yunho hadn’t experienced many blowjobs in his life. More like two and a half. None of the participants had been experts at it either, so he had no knowledge on which to base any criticism. Mingi’s careful licks and touches with his lips were wonderful, as were the more confident (but still light) sucking and the warmth of his mouth around Yunho. Yunho loved seeing the concentration on Mingi’s face, the slight frown of his brows, the little blush on his cheeks.  
And like the Mingi Yunho knew, the other naturally tried to speak mouth full. It also felt good even though it looked stupid.  
“Am I doing well?”  
Mingi’s voice rasped a little more than usual. Something tender swelled inside Yunho’s rib cage, so he stroked Mingi’s head gently.  
“Yeah, you’re great. Don’t do anything you don’t really want to.”  
Not that Yunho didn’t trust Mingi’s judgement skills, he just needed to be sure he didn’t accidentally make Mingi feel forced. Maybe it was pointless because the younger one was clearly feeling daring that night, doing things Yunho hadn’t expected to receive.  
“Nope, I’m peachy.”  
Just like that Mingi dove down, taking more and more of Yunho’s erection in his (conveniently big) mouth. Yunho let out a choking gabble and fell lower on the bed, barely able to keep himself sitting.  
Mingi was messy, making everything wet, drooling like a broken hose, sounds so obscene, but wetter was better when it came to sex, that much Yunho had learned. Mingi’s mouth was hot and soft and sometimes his tongue rubbed the underside so that Yunho had a hard time remembering how to breathe.

Yunho would be really sad if Mingi wouldn’t want to give him a blowjob ever again.

Yunho cried out when the pressure increased, Mingi sucking with more strength and then curiously swirling his tongue around the head of Yunho’s cock.  
“I’m… I’m really weak and sorry but I think I’m so close so if you don’t want to–“  
Mingi backed off with a last playful lick. Yunho was trembling from wanting to come but also trying not to, he didn’t want to run over the finish line so early.

Wait a second.  
“Condoms. Oh shit, we forgot condoms, they’re going to wrap our balls into bow ties and force us to listen to Baby Shark on repeat–“  
“Chill, it’s not that bad. It’s not like you’ve had sex with anyone since forever–“  
“Excuse me, you don’t know that–“  
“Excuse me, are you saying that you wouldn’t tell me–“  
Their conversation was far from sexy, so Yunho decided to cut off all the bullshitting by leaning over and kissing Mingi. Only then did he remember where those lips had just been, but there was no dubious taste, so he let it slide, especially when Mingi was responding with such want like he’d been very into the blowjob too.

Yunho tried to pull Mingi up, off from the floor, and when he succeeded, he fumbled with his hands to open the other’s pants without breaking their kiss. He pushed the briefs down too, and after just a moment he had a lapful of naked Song Mingi. So fucking much of skin against skin, so warm, Yunho’s breathing was hitching, his fingers itched to touch all over.  
Overwhelming.  
Yunho watched, hypnotized, as Mingi rubbed his hard-on slightly against Yunho’s stomach and whined softly. Then kisses, more kisses, a little teeth and maybe a little too much tongue, after all they were still learning.  
“Y-you said you wanted to – fuck me? With… with fingers?”  
Yunho’s stupid brain heard only “fuck me” and he had to pause for a second to make some sense, _any_ sense, of anything.  
Right. Focus. And whatever you do, don’t ram your dick into your best friend like a douchebag.  
“You got lube?”

In the name of science and being a responsible adult, Yunho had done some serious research about the details of sex between two males, so he had the facts in principle. Now he just had to also use them correctly.  
Holy damn he was nervous. His hands were shaking so bad he almost dropped the tube of lube straight on the floor.  
“Quote, ‘don’t do anything you really don’t want to’, quote,” remarked Mingi, who looked enviably relaxed – and so, so attractive – lying on his back on the bed.  
“I want to, I just… panic, like just a teeny tiny bit, nothing major.”  
The tube nearly slipped again. Yunho cursed.

Yunho breathed deeply in, deeply out, tried to relax. Mingi’s chest seemed to rise and fall in the exact same rhythm as if they were synced all of a sudden, it was somehow calming, and a reminder of the fact that they were in it together.  
Yet they were both awkward as hell.  
“Is this… position okay? For you? Not too weird?”  
“Everything’s weird right now,” Mingi huffed, but they ended up slipping a pillow underneath him.  
Yunho leaned over – he figured it would be better if he wouldn’t stare at what he was going to do. The sight of Mingi’s naked body, his thighs on either side of Yunho, legs open and mouth too – that was enough to mess up Yunho’s mind. He had to be able to do something, not just blank out and drool.

The lube was cold and slippery between his fingers. Yunho took his slimy hand between Mingi’s legs, past his hard-on, down, down, until Yunho’s fingertips met the other’s hole. Mingi flinched.  
Yunho had read that rubbing the area before going in might help to relax the muscles. Mingi seemed to like it since he bit his lip and closed his eyes for a second.  
“Go on.”  
Mingi’s voice had dropped even lower, it sounded _so fucking fine_ that Yunho wanted to record it.  
He pressed the first finger in slowly like he had all the time in the world (didn’t, he felt more like an impatient dumbass). Inside was way hotter and tighter than he had imagined, the feeling made him swallow. Mingi wiggled his hips tentatively.  
“Good?”  
“Is okay.”  
Yunho wasn’t sure what he was doing. He was just feeling around a little bit, trying all kinds of small careful movements even though it was so difficult to focus with such a persistent boner he was having. His brain could not stop fantasizing how would it be like to thrust inside Mingi with something else than digits.

Following Mingi’s cues Yunho worked up to the second and then to the third finger. Yunho was becoming restless, minutes seemed like hours, but he tried his best to keep calm. Their heavy breaths filled the dorm room’s air.  
There must’ve been something good, or intense, since Mingi was sweating, his hair sticking to his forehead.  
“You could… crook them? You could find, you know…”  
The word ‘prostate’ was not used in their normal vocabulary, but Yunho knew what Mingi meant (thanks, research), so he nodded. Surely it wouldn’t be mission impossible, he was already three fingers deep in his best friend even though he had had his suspicions about it too (and his wrist might start cramping soon).  
Suddenly Mingi jerked and groaned, making Yunho jump in surprise.  
“Good? Weird? Bad, like ‘get out of my ass, Jeong Yunho’ level?”  
“Do it again,” Mingi literally rumbled, and Yunho (despite the fact he wasn’t 100% sure what he had done because he couldn’t fucking concentrate) complied.

Mingi came apart right before Yunho’s widening eyes, piece by piece, layers of worries and burdens and sleepless nights melting away. The noises were loud and proud (Mingi was), they clutched onto Yunho’s ear canals like clingy baby koalas, he wanted to cause them more and more and more. And then some.  
Mingi’s face twisted in pleasure, brows furrowing, tongue slipping to wet the lips over and over again, hands searching for a target to abuse.  
“Can you cum from this?” Yunho stammered, gaze not knowing where to stay, all of Mingi was worth to look at.  
“I- I don’t know, maybe?” Mingi’s speaking voice had been at a death metal concert, so hoarse it was, “But I would like… you, close, with me?”  
It reminded Yunho of their last time, when he had wished the same, to share the bliss, float in it together.  
Mingi stretched out his arms and Yunho laughed, because it was the way the other might ask for cuddles.

Mingi’s hands found Yunho’s own, not caring about the lube on the other one. Skin pressed against skin, hips against hips, minds blown, moans between mouths. Pillow falling to the floor, another one following, whatever.  
Maybe he would move like this inside the other, same kind of rolls of his hips, Mingi’s legs wrapping around him and squeezing then, too.  
Mingi’s body curved underneath him, tensing, shuddering, unraveling, making a mess. Yunho loved every second of it, loved their friendship, loved their whatever-it-was, loved Mingi, and came while kissing Mingi’s groans off his lips.

“We’re so sticky it’s not even funny anymore.”  
“Shut up, I’m still basking in the afterblow-glow.”  
“The blow was kind of a non-existent part of your–“  
If all the pillows wouldn’t have been on the floor, Mingi might have tried to smother Yunho with one. Without a pillow he just used his lube-gooey palm. Yunho wanted to shriek in protest, but he didn’t want the lube _in his mouth_, gods.  
“Shush. Afterglow, it’s essential.”

Nobody tried to disturb them, which was probably thanks to Mingi’s terribly loud noises (Yunho’s ears were permanently locked for being around his volume-wise gifted bandmates anyway). Or maybe Jongho had warned them and they had escaped the dorm altogether.  
Nope. All color was drained from Hongjoong’s face when Yunho and Mingi tried to sneak across the hallway to the bathroom.

* * *


End file.
